claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 25
*Slashers arc: ** 25: Part 1 ** 26: Part 2 ** 27: Part 3 ** 28: Part 4 ** 29: Part 5 ** 030: Part 6 Cold open A young woman flees a Yoma up the slope of a hill. But he jumps ahead of her and stops the woman in her tracks. In terror she falls back on her buttocks. The Yoma is about to attack when a Claymore warrior lops off his skull cap.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 101–103 Toriro 'Voracious Eater' The woman is from Toriro village. She tells the three warriors that a lone warrior there is fighting five Yoma.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 104 The captain of the Toriro hunt says that a Voracious Eater may be among the Yoma. And their orders are to search the village with all four warriors present.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 105 'Surprise I' When they reaches Toriro, all the Yoma are dead. Clare admits preceding on her own. The Yoma were of the common variety. One warrior (Queenie) accuses Clare of seeking glory.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 106–109 The hunt captain states her intention to report Clare for disobeying orders.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 110 Clare and Raki in Toriro The three warriors leave. When Raki asks about Voracious Eaters, Clare says they are an older and more intelligent kind of Yoma.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 110–111 'Campfire meeting' Later that night, Clare meets Rubel, who reveals the truth about "Voracious Eaters." The phrase is intended for use outside the Organization.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 112–113 Within the Organization, these special Yoma are called "awakened beings." They are former Claymore warriors that have awakened. Rubel notes that Clare wants to kill Priscilla.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 114–117 Since Clare wants practice fighting an awakened being, Rubel assigns her to the Paburo hunt.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 118–119 Paburo Hunt 'Surprise II' Clare and Raki enter an unnamed city in a valley of the Paburo Mountains. A Man in Black, Ermita, intercepts Clare and Raki and leads them to a house, where in a darkened room the other hunt members nap.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 121–122 When Helen (No. 22) teases Clare about Raki, Clare and Helen clash swords. Then Deneve (No. 15) intervenes.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 123–125 But the hunt leader orders Helen and Deneve to put away their swords. Clare again meets the hunt leader in Toriro—No. 6, Miria.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 126 'No. 47' Miria says the target is in Paburo Mountains. She has everyone introduce themselves and their experience in hunting "Voracious Eaters." When Clare reveals she is No. 47, Helen and Deneve laugh.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 127–129 When Raki angrily confronts Helen, she explains how the island continent is divided into 47 districts, each with an assigned warrior. Of all the 47 warriors on duty, Clare is the weakest.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 130–131 Additional details 'Notes' *This scene attempts to resolve continuity issues with Clare being unaware of awakened beings by Rubel retconning the narrative with an explanation of "Voracious Eaters" *It is later revealed in the "Fit for Battle" arc that Clare has full access to Organization records, making it impossible for her not to know what an awakened being is References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US